NCL: National Chris League
This is the seventeenth episode of the second season of the series. Plot *'This is the episode script as recorded from the main Chat:' 12:59 AwesomeTD PLEASE DO NOT TALK OR ELSE YOU WILL GET KICKED! THAT MEANS YOU TOO, COOLBOY! :D ' : "Last time on Total Drama Roleplay" Welcome to the TDRP: The Next Generation Wiki chat 1:00 AwesomeTD ' : "We had an epic COMEDY movie challenge" ' : "Everyone dressed up as " ' : "and they all made me laugh!" ' : "In the end, the Villains finnaly lost" ' : "So they lost that MEAN " ' : "Also, joined us in the game" ... SAY HI DAKOTA 1:01 Coolboy87 : YO..Peeps 1:01 AwesomeTD ' : "Hi there Dakota!" ' : "You like this new season?" 1:01 Coolboy87 : Now I do. Before It sucked, : And... *waves*: I know. I didn't even earn it... 1:02 AwesomeTD ' : "Well you are in the Final 10 now" 1:02 Coolboy87 : Cool 1:02 AwesomeTD ' : "That means that you have a 10% chance of winning! :D " 1:02 Coolboy87 : Wow. Smart... : Now what's today genre? 1:02 AwesomeTD ' : "You'll see..." ' : "HOWEVER" ' : "We also have ANOTHER "returning" contestant, mates :P" 1:02 BoysCanLikeItToo OMG no way! 1:02 AwesomeTD ' : "Her name is..." 1:02 BoysCanLikeItToo Yes! Zoey! 1:03 AwesomeTD ' : "Dawn!" 1:03 TDfan10 : Hey guys, great to be back! 1:03 BoysCanLikeItToo ... 1:03 Lettucecow : OMG Dawn is back yay! 1:03 AwesomeTD ' : "Welcome back Dawn!" 1:03 TDfan10 : Yay, I'm so glad to be back Cody! 1:03 Lettucecow : Thank you so much Chris for letting this happen! 1:03 BoysCanLikeItToo : What the hell Chris, Dawn was only eliminated for 1 episode and I've been out since that stupid zoo challenge : I deserve to return, not Dawn... 1:03 AwesomeTD ' : "Well you can return too Zoey" 1:03 BoysCanLikeItToo : OMG really? Awesome, thanks Chris! : About time! 1:03 Lettucecow : Yeah Zoey, you can return just like Dawn 1:04 AwesomeTD ' : "That means that both of you can stay here but can't compete" 1:04 TDfan10 : Wait what, what does that mean? 1:04 AwesomeTD ' : "It means Dawn and Zoey can no longer increase their ranks after their elimination" 1:04 TDfan10 : I don't get it 1:04 BoysCanLikeItToo : Yeah, I still have a chance to win the million right? 1:04 Lettucecow : Nope, Chris means that you girls can do the challenges for no reason but can still stay with us 1:04 BoysCanLikeItToo : Okay whatever I'm out! 1:05 The Villainous Vulture No Zoey, stay! 1:05 BoysCanLikeItToo : Sorry Scott, the money is more important to me *leaves mad at Chris* 1:05 Lettucecow : You are staying with me, right Dawn? 1:05 TDfan10 : Of course Cody *hugs Cody* I just wanna be with you :D 1:05 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay guys, so who here is ready to roleplay? :D " ' : "Let's start!" ' : "RIGHT HERE" 1:05 Coolboy87 : Me. 1:05 TDfan10 : Let's play! 1:05 AwesomeTD ' : "RIGHT NOW!" ' : "On Total" ' : "Drama" ' : "Action!" ... 1:05 Lettucecow hey awesome since your hosting can I play 1:05 AwesomeTD OKAY YO CAN TALK 1:05 Niksdorfv wakes up and sees a newbie 1:05 TrueCobalion : -conf- Its nice having Dakota like me again. *relief* 1:05 TDfan10 : Glad that I'm back Cody? 1:05 Niksdorfv Hey 1:05 Coolboy87 : *Dancing*: YAYYAYA. *In loser cabin* 1:05 Lettucecow : Of course Dawn! :D *kisses Dawn* 1:05 The Villainous Vulture *Lets Reggie go while Trent is in the -conf-* 1:05 TDfan10 : Yay! *hugs and kisses Cody* 1:05 Coolboy87 : *In conf*: I was about to have the cabin to myself. Daddy's girl comes and it's worse 1:05 TrueCobalion : Reggie, breakfaaaaa- REGGIE!!! 1:06 BoysCanLikeItToo *wakes up* Ugh, zoey should returned instead of that camera hogging witch and that fail infamous wannabe. 1:06 TDfan10 : Hey! 1:06 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay guys today's movie genre will be sports..." 1:06 Coolboy87 : What is it? 1:06 TrueCobalion : -conf- What happened to him? 1:06 Lettucecow Hey Boys I'm mike 1:06 AwesomeTD ' : "Who's ready to play some FOOTBALL?" 1:06 BoysCanLikeItToo :o FHUCK. 1:06 Coolboy87 : W-w-w--w..No.. 1:06 Niksdorfv SURE 1:06 The Villainous Vulture -conf- Ha 1:06 Lettucecow and mike is with bridgette 1:06 AwesomeTD BOYS YOU CAN NOW TAKE IZZY 1:06 Lettucecow : Football! I'm ready! 1:06 BoysCanLikeItToo YAYS. JUST EFFING YES. 1:06 Coolboy87 : Football...*Shudders*..Can I be goalie villains? 1:07 Niksdorfv what? 1:07 AwesomeTD WAIT LETTUCE... LET NIKS BE OWN OWEN 1:07 BoysCanLikeItToo *swinging around on vines* WOOHOO, it's like 6 am but i have so much energy! 1:07 The Villainous Vulture If you want to be a human sheild, why not 1:07 Niksdorfv hey 1:07 AwesomeTD Cool 1:07 TDfan10 : conf* I'm so happy I'm back, I was so sad that I wasn't able gonna see my Cody again until Season 3 :( : Also, Cody is still in the game so maybe I can still help win this time :) 1:07 Coolboy87 : Thanks Scott! 1:07 AwesomeTD SCENE SWITCHES TO FOOTBALL FIELD 1:07 Niksdorfv wow 1:07 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay guys" 1:07 BoysCanLikeItToo *swings over and lands down with the heroes* 1:07 TrueCobalion : Damn, we need to take care of Svetlana, if she comes out she will kick our butts! 1:07 TDfan10 : Where are we Chris? 1:07 Lettucecow *conf* Man the last few episodes people have been really mad about my MDP losing challenges.... so..... *Hits himself on the head with a rock* *turns into the manevalent one* Hehehhehe I'm in control now... 1:07 Niksdorfv I'm hungry 1:08 Coolboy87 : I CALL GOALIE....Please? 1:08 AwesomeTD ' : "Who's ready to play some FOOTBALL?" 1:08 Lettucecow football? 1:08 Niksdorfv MEEE 1:08 TrueCobalion : I am! 1:08 TDfan10 : I don't like that game Chris :( 1:08 The Villainous Vulture *Whispers to Dakote* You know there arn't golies in football, right? 1:08 Niksdorfv Yay 1:08 The Villainous Vulture Dakota* 1:08 Coolboy87 : There are sp! 1:08 Lettucecow LOL you don't even have to play Dawn :P 1:08 Coolboy87 *so* 1:08 AwesomeTD ' : "Chef will be the COACH" 1:08 TDfan10 : Okay *go sits on bench* 1:08 The Villainous Vulture If that's what you want to think 1:08 Coolboy87 : Is Chef still icky? 1:08 AwesomeTD : "Okay there maggots!!!" 1:08 Lettucecow football? Sure...hehehhehe 1:08 AwesomeTD : "Who's ready for some FOOTBALL?" 1:08 TDfan10 : He he he *sits on bench* Not competing and not having to worry about being voted off is kinda like being immune, I like it :) 1:08 Niksdorfv g2g 1:08 BoysCanLikeItToo CHEF! *tackles chef* HEH HEH HEH! 1:09 AwesomeTD : "NOOO!!!" : "Not me" 1:09 The Villainous Vulture *Tackles Mike* I can get used to this! 1:09 TDfan10 : *conf* I'll just sit back for now, but I gotta make sure that I gotta help Cody win : After all, I can still make help my team and then maybe Chris will let me back for real :D 1:09 Coolboy87 : I am as tiny as the Football.. 1:09 AwesomeTD : "I am your Coach!" 1:09 BoysCanLikeItToo *gets off chef* Oops, hee hee! 1:09 Niksdorfv bye 1:09 AwesomeTD : "All you maggots go take your teams" : "It's Heroes vs. Villains" Niksdorfv has left the chat. 1:09 Coolboy87 : There are Goalie's in Football right!? 1:09 The Villainous Vulture Hey Dakota, golies in football run at the people running right towards them 1:10 AwesomeTD : "Nope, just TOUCHDOWNS!!!" 1:10 Lettucecow : I don't think so dakota... I hope chicken wings are in football though 1:10 Coolboy87 : That's rugby 1:10 AwesomeTD : "Okay then, Heroes takes home since they won last episode" 1:10 Lettucecow whats ruby? 1:10 Coolboy87 (I am so confused I thought Goalie's were in Football i mean from where I am from they are) 1:10 The Villainous Vulture So Trent, hows the lizard? OOOH 1:10 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay guys" 1:10 Coolboy87 : Ugh! Is no one else British here? 1:10 TrueCobalion : Umm hes okay. 1:10 BoysCanLikeItToo Ooh, can I be the one that tackles people 1:10 Lettucecow football is called soccer in america 1:10 The Villainous Vulture I see 1:10 Lettucecow :P 1:11 AwesomeTD ' : "Heroes get ready to KICK?" 1:11 BoysCanLikeItToo Soc-cur 1:11 TrueCobalion : Atleast its not an actual FOOT. 1:11 BoysCanLikeItToo YEAH CHRIS! WOOHOOO! 1:11 Lettucecow sure...hehehehe 1:11 The Villainous Vulture Trent, hows your lizard? 1:11 AwesomeTD ' : "Also, since last time I got high ratings, we will now do the same thing today" 1:11 BoysCanLikeItToo *looks at trent* Hee hee hee, wait that wasn't even funny.. 1:11 Coolboy87 : Same? Thing? 1:11 AwesomeTD ' : "The Football will now be a Plastic Foot!" 1:11 Coolboy87 : Like have someone return? 1:11 TrueCobalion : OH CRAP I JINXED IT 1:11 AwesomeTD : "Okay, ready teams?" 1:12 Coolboy87 : Ohh. I won that challenge.. 1:12 BoysCanLikeItToo *facepalms self* Okay Chris, even i'm smart enough to know that's just DUMB. 1:12 Coolboy87 : I still shudder 1:12 AwesomeTD : "SAY HUT!!!" 1:12 TrueCobalion : HUT! 1:12 The Villainous Vulture What a shocker Izzy 1:12 AwesomeTD : "Heroes kick first" : "Ready?" : "Set?" 1:12 Lettucecow hut? 1:12 TDfan10 : GO Heroes! :D 1:12 AwesomeTD ' : "ACTION! :D " 1:12 Coolboy87 : HUT 1 2 3? 1:12 BoysCanLikeItToo *kicks owen in the bawls instead* WOOHOO! TOUCHDOWN! 1:12 AwesomeTD : "Kick the BALL, not Owen" 1:12 The Villainous Vulture HAHAHAH! 1:12 AwesomeTD : "Izzy loses" 1:12 BoysCanLikeItToo I did kick the balls! 1:13 TrueCobalion : LOL! 1:13 Coolboy87 : *Kicks to Some Hero* 1:13 BoysCanLikeItToo What? NOO! 1:13 Lettucecow you sure did... 1:13 AwesomeTD : "Okay the game is starting" 1:13 Coolboy87 : *Runs around, kicks the ball to Trent*: Wooo! 1:13 TrueCobalion : *catches* : Running! 1:13 AwesomeTD ' : "Since we are short on time, we will only do one QUARTER!" 1:13 BoysCanLikeItToo *gets hit in the face by the ball attempting to catch it* 1:13 The Villainous Vulture TRENT GO! 1:13 Coolboy87 : Ooh. Izzy/.. 1:13 TrueCobalion : Almost there! : *gets to the end* 1:13 BoysCanLikeItToo *grabs a rope and swings over to trent, jumps of and tackles him* 1:14 Coolboy87 : Go. Go! 1:14 AwesomeTD : "TOUCHDOWN" 1:14 TrueCobalion : TOUCH DOWWWWWNNN!! 1:14 AwesomeTD : "VILLAINS" 1:14 TDfan10 : NO :( 1:14 BoysCanLikeItToo Dangit, almost had him 1:14 Coolboy87 : Bit late 1:14 AwesomeTD : "Okay then" : "Villains kick now" 1:14 Lettucecow : It's okay Dawn, we'll score next 1:14 The Villainous Vulture Nice job Trent *High-5's trent* 1:14 BoysCanLikeItToo *face turns read and looks at beth, screaming* I SEE THAT, FOUR-EYES! 1:14 TrueCobalion : You kick it scott 1:14 AwesomeTD : "Kick that FOOT" 1:14 The Villainous Vulture *GIVES A MAJOR KICK* 1:14 BoysCanLikeItToo -conf- I'm not sure what came over me, at all.. 1:14 Coolboy87 : *Kicks it into the Goalie*: Wow.. 1:14 AwesomeTD : "It's out 100 yards!" 1:14 TrueCobalion : It's flying! 1:14 BoysCanLikeItToo *grabs a rope and swings into the ball, catches it* 1:14 Coolboy87 : SO? I CAN DO IT 1:15 BoysCanLikeItToo Got it! *starts running like crazy* 1:15 TrueCobalion : Oh no you don't izzy! 1:15 Coolboy87 : *Runs,*: Come on Villains 1:15 TrueCobalion : *tackles Izzy* 1:15 AwesomeTD ' : "Izzy is DOWN" 1:15 The Villainous Vulture *Running for it* 1:15 TrueCobalion : Got it! 1:15 BoysCanLikeItToo GAAH! 1:15 Coolboy87 : *Is near the Goalie, kicks*: Whoo I...Scored? 1:15 AwesomeTD ' : "Villains STOLE IT" 1:15 TDfan10 : Cheaters! 1:15 The Villainous Vulture RUN TRENT! 1:15 AwesomeTD ' : "Run Villains RUN" 1:15 TrueCobalion : Running 1:15 BoysCanLikeItToo *jumps on trents shoulders, blocks his eyes* 1:15 TrueCobalion : AAH MY EYES! 1:15 AwesomeTD ' : "Oh no!" 1:15 Coolboy87 : I am a villain...Duh 1:15 BoysCanLikeItToo WOOOHOO, *snatches the ball* 1:15 The Villainous Vulture *Pushes izzy off* 1:15 BoysCanLikeItToo *runs back* GAAH! 1:15 AwesomeTD ' : "Trent is still in!" 1:15 Coolboy87 : *Kicks Ball*: COME ON 1:16 TrueCobalion : Go Duncan! 1:16 AwesomeTD ' : "GO! GO! GO!" 1:16 The Villainous Vulture OH NO! *Tackles Izzy* 1:16 Coolboy87 : TOUCHDOWN 1:16 BoysCanLikeItToo OUWCH! 1:16 AwesomeTD ' : "TOUCHDOWN!!!" 1:16 TrueCobalion : WOOOOOOO!! 1:16 AwesomeTD ' : "12 points Villains! :D " 1:16 The Villainous Vulture YES! 1:16 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay guys" 1:16 Coolboy87 : Wow. I have skills then 1:16 AwesomeTD ' : "Time's up!" ' : "Villains win!" 1:16 TrueCobalion : YES! 1:17 The Villainous Vulture Oh yea! 1:17 Lettucecow aw 1:17 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay then, Heroes you guys lost!" 1:17 TDfan10 : Aww man :( 1:17 Coolboy87 : *Drops Idol* 1:17 BoysCanLikeItToo -conf- I honestly tried my best, they can't vote me off for trying, after all they are heroes. Heh heh, right? 1:17 TrueCobalion : *gasp* 1:17 Coolboy87 : *Picks it up*: Ooh 1:17 AwesomeTD ' : "You will now be up for elimination..." 1:17 TDfan10 : We always keep losing Cody 1:17 BoysCanLikeItToo *sees idol* OOH, SHINY! *snatches it from beth and runs* 1:17 Lettucecow : Well we won last episode Dawn and got rid of Heather for you 1:17 The Villainous Vulture I GOT IT! *Slides and grabs it* 1:17 TDfan10 : Really? AWESOME :D 1:17 TrueCobalion : GET THAT IDOL! 1:17 BoysCanLikeItToo *grabs a rope and swings away* 1:17 Coolboy87 : WAIT. I USE THIS IDOL I JUST FOUND! *Grabs it* 1:17 TrueCobalion : *grabs the idol from Beth* 1:17 TDfan10 : *conf* I may of been out but at least the 4 girls I hate are out too : and besides, they all have to stay away from my Cody while I still get to be here :) 1:17 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay guys " 1:17 BoysCanLikeItToo Too late, bethy-kins! Heh heh! 1:17 AwesomeTD ' : "Who has the idol?" 1:18 Coolboy87 me 1:18 BoysCanLikeItToo 1:18 TrueCobalion : I do! 1:18 AwesomeTD ' : "Beth has it!" 1:18 Coolboy87 : *Shows it*: HA 1:18 The Villainous Vulture *Snatches from Beth* 1:18 AwesomeTD ' : "She called it first" 1:18 Coolboy87 : I use it today 1:18 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay then, elimination time!" 1:18 BoysCanLikeItToo *swings back to the field* What is it? 1:18 TDfan10 : Aww man I need an idol 1:18 TrueCobalion : *whispers to chris* That was Eva's chris head 1:18 Coolboy87 : I use it for the elimination 1:18 AwesomeTD SCENE SWITCHES TO ELIMINATION CEREMONY ' : "Okay Heroes you all lost" 1:18 Coolboy87 : Hey. My Chris...Head? Wha? 1:19 AwesomeTD ' : "Cast your votes on my PM" 1:19 TDfan10 : Really don't miss being here :P 1:19 Lettucecow : It's okay Dawn, it's not like you are getting voted off again :P 1:19 Coolboy87 : I use the idol! 1:19 AwesomeTD ' : "BETH IS IMMUNE" 1:19 The Villainous Vulture Hey Izzy, nice job today 1:19 TDfan10 : Well... 1:19 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay no one vote for Beth!" 1:19 Lettucecow : And you don't need any idol, you are staying here no matter what :P 1:19 Coolboy87 : *In conf*: That Weasel! 1:19 TDfan10 : I guess 1:19 BoysCanLikeItToo Don't lie scott, i'm outta here. 1:19 AwesomeTD ' : "Vote people!" 1:19 BoysCanLikeItToo I just know it. 1:19 Coolboy87 : *Finds another Idol, gives it to Eva*: Here you go. 1:19 AwesomeTD ' : "VOTE :D " 1:19 Lettucecow I need to restart my computer brb 1:19 The Villainous Vulture At least you tried 1:19 Coolboy87 : Probably a fake one. *Puts Idol in pocket anyway* Lettucecow has left the chat. 1:20 AwesomeTD ' : "Fine then, votes are in..." 1:20 BoysCanLikeItToo Eh. We'll see what happens. 1:20 AwesomeTD ' : "The following Heroes are safe..." 1:21 The Villainous Vulture ... 1:21 TrueCobalion : Ummm 1:21 BoysCanLikeItToo WHO'S SAFE?! Lettucecow has joined the chat. 1:21 AwesomeTD ' : "Owen" 1:21 Lettucecow yes! 1:22 BoysCanLikeItToo *worried look on face* God, i'm so outta here.. 1:22 AwesomeTD ' : "Beth" 1:22 Coolboy87 yay 1:22 The Villainous Vulture And the doughball lives another day 1:22 AwesomeTD ' : "Mike" 1:22 Lettucecow heheheheh 1:22 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay that's it" 1:22 Lettucecow what? 1:22 TrueCobalion : Cody and Izzy are low 1:22 BoysCanLikeItToo Oh god... 1:22 TDfan10 : No! Cody :( 1:22 Lettucecow you don't say trent? 1:22 AwesomeTD ' : "Wait, Dakota is safe too" 1:22 The Villainous Vulture *mumbles* Bye bye Cody... 1:22 TDfan10 : OMG Cody, you too? 1:23 Coolboy87 : I am A ]villain 1:23 BoysCanLikeItToo Datoka is a hero? 1:23 AwesomeTD ' : "Dakota is safe too, sorry about that!" 1:23 Coolboy87 : Oh I am a hero 1:23 TrueCobalion : Wait, Dakota is on the HEROES!? 1:23 Lettucecow really? 1:23 Coolboy87 : Yeah..And? 1:23 AwesomeTD ' : "Yup" 1:23 BoysCanLikeItToo Wait, BUT SHE WAS HELPING THE OTHER TEAM! 1:23 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay then..." 1:23 TrueCobalion : Confusion? 1:23 AwesomeTD ' : "...and the person to go is..." 1:23 Lettucecow Izzy obviously 1:23 The Villainous Vulture Cody... 1:23 TDfan10 : Shut up Scott! 1:24 AwesomeTD ' : "is..." 1:24 TrueCobalion : ... 1:24 BoysCanLikeItToo I'm so gone... 1:24 Coolboy87 1:24 AwesomeTD ' : "is.." 1:24 TDfan10 : OMG say it already! 1:24 Lettucecow *conf* My plan is perfect! 1:24 AwesomeTD ' : " YOU ARE OUT! :D " 1:24 BoysCanLikeItToo Yep, seems about right. 1:24 TDfan10 >:( 1:24 Lettucecow knew it 1:24 AwesomeTD ' : "Bye " 1:24 TDfan10 You all suck 1:24 Lettucecow Yes! Dawn, I'm safe 1:24 The Villainous Vulture Of course 1:24 BoysCanLikeItToo Yeah, yeah.. 1:24 AwesomeTD ' : "I got 4 vote for her" 1:24 TDfan10 You just had to vote her off, really guys? 1:24 BoysCanLikeItToo *walks on the boat of losers* 1:24 TrueCobalion : Sorry you had to be- *stabbed by Reggie's spikes* : AAAAAAHHH!!! 1:25 The Villainous Vulture See ya! -conf- *Laughing like a maniac* 1:25 AwesomeTD ' : "Okay then Izzy will now take the Flush of Shame" 1:25 Lettucecow *conf* Hehehehehe....Bye bye izzy....This game is going to be over quick with me in control... 1:24 TDfan10 Well then, at least I still have Dawn... 1:25 AwesomeTD ' : "Congrats people" 1:25 TrueCobalion : How did Reggie escape!? 1:25 BoysCanLikeItToo Ooh, this should be fu-*flushed- WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! 1:25 The Villainous Vulture *Whistling* 1:25 AwesomeTD ''' : " you are now in the Final 9" 1:24 TDfan10 : Yes Cody, your in the Final 9 :D 1:25 Lettucecow :P 1:25 TrueCobalion : Wow! 1:26 Lettucecow whos reggie? : I know right, 8 more losers and I win this for us Dawn :D 1:26 TrueCobalion (Trent's Lizard) 1:26 AwesomeTD THIS EPISODE HAS ENDED 1:26 Lettucecow :P 1:26 TDfan10 You guys lame for voting off Izzy 1:26 BoysCanLikeItToo i must just fail at this :3 Category:Episodes